Handheld computing devices have become a commonly used tool in education, business, engineering, and field services. In the context of education, for example, handheld computing devices are beginning to be integrated into many teaching programs. Many schools now allow and encourage students in math classes to use graphing calculators to aid students in learning about advanced math topics, such as trigonometry and calculus.
Examples of handheld computing devices include, but are not necessarily limited to: graphical calculators, calculators with a multi-line screen, scientific calculators, advance calculators able to upload and run software applications, handheld-size limited-purpose computer devices, handheld-sized educational computer devices, handheld-sized portable computer device having a multi-line screen, portable computer devices having a video screen, personal digital assistants (PDA), palmtop computers, handheld computing devices with a touch screen interface, personal communicators, personal intelligent communicators, cellular or mobile telephones having a multi-line screen, global positioning system (GPS) devices, portable inventory logging computer devices having a multi-line screen (as may be used by courier deliverers, for example), handheld monitoring devices having a multi-line screen (as may be used by meter readers, for example), handheld parking ticket administering devices having a multi-line screen, handheld portable email computer devices having a multi-line screen, handheld portable Internet browsing devices, handheld portable gaming devices, and any combination thereof, for example.
Most graphing calculators have simple LCD screens to reduce the battery usage and to keep the price of the calculators affordable for students. However, such LCD screens often require the user to hold the calculator at a certain titled angle or to lean over a calculator laying flat on a desk to view the information on the screen. Also, a glare caused by overhead lights as a calculator lays flat on a desk or work surface can make it difficult to read an LCD screen. These factors often cause the user to hold the device in one hand or to repeatedly lean over the device as it lays on a flat surface. Repeatedly leaning over the device can get tiresome, especially during frequent use of the device, and may cause a poor posture during use of the device. Hence, it would be desirable to make the device more comfortable and ergonomic to use while reducing the tendency to cause a user to sit or work using a poor posture.
Furthermore, during use of a handheld computing device, it is often desirable to have both hands free without having to repeatedly pick up and set down the device during repeated use. For example, it may be desirable to use a keyboard (for the device or for another device, like a personal computer) while using the handheld computing device. Or as another example, a user may be holding a telephone with one hand while trying to use the device. Also if the user is attempting to write with a pen or pencil (e.g., taking a test, taking notes in class, working) while also needing to use the device, it would be preferred to not have to repeatedly pick up the device each time or lean over the device. Hence, there is a need for a way to hold and retain a comfortable viewing position for a handheld computing device to enhance the ease, speed, and ergonomics of using the device.